The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that can execute a print job, and to an image formation system.
An image forming apparatus provided with a printing function (an image forming apparatus that can execute a print job) is communicably connected to a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as the PC) that can be the source of a request to execute a print job. The image forming apparatus receives requests to execute print jobs from the PC, and executes the print jobs in the order in which it has accepted them.
For image forming apparatuses provided with a printing function, there have been proposed various techniques for improved convenience to a user who has come to fetch the printed document resulting from a print job. For example, an image forming apparatus is known that estimates the time at which a user who is the source of a request to execute a print job will reach the image forming apparatus so that the print job is completed before the execution request source user reaches the image forming apparatus. With this image forming apparatus, the execution request source user who has come to fetch the printed document (the user who has reached the image forming apparatus) is less likely to encounter the inconvenience of having to wait for a long time.